<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Making Amends by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656194">[Podfic of] Making Amends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent!Sam Wilson, Parent!Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, background Carol/Nat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Audio Length: 10:44]</p><p>Steve and Sam have been divorced for a few years.</p><p>Shame they can't seem to stop fucking whenever they're around each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts">betheflame</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015870">Making Amends</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame">betheflame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second of three podfics for betheflame for Marvel Trumps Hate 2020! I really hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Google Drive</strong>: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nX7pfzJ4-ei_aUd5dALzGGuPyVwnbMdY/view?usp=sharing">Download</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music is an acoustic cover of Ben Platt's "Rain" by Until Yesterday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>